Tenrou Pirates
by CRUDEN
Summary: When the island of Tenrou appears in the East Blue the wizards of fairy tail that were participating during the annual S-class trials find themselves in new world a world of pirates, marines, seakings and adventure. Come along as Natsu and the others fight their way through the pirate world and make a name for themselves this is Tenrou Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

The East Blue most may call it the weakest of all the Blue's but what they don't know is that legends are born there. One particular group that will wreck havoc in the world will come from the said weakest blue, the straw hat pirates led by their insane captain Monkey D. Luffy but this isn't their story no this is a story of another group that will change the East Blue from the weakest to the strongest. This group in particular isn't from an island in the East Blue; they're entirely from a completely different world! This group in their home world of Erathland is known as Fairy Tail but to the pirate world and to the Marines they are known as The Tenrou Pirates.

It all began when a new island rose from the sea covered in yellow dome, the island had a magnificent giant tree in the center, and lush green vegetation all around. In the island a group of people and cat like creatures known as exeeds laid on the ground unconscious and battle worn some holding hands like the Strauss sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna, and secret admires like Gajeel and Levy. Others however were not that lucky like Natsu Dragneel who had his head stuck in the ground and Gray Fullbuster who had his head between Juvia Lockser's legs, the appearance looked way too provocative.

The first to stir was a tall shoulder broad man with yellow spikey hair, Laxus Drayer. He opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the blue sky and a seagull flying around looking for a perch.

"…Wh-what happened?" he asked clutching his head, "My head."

He sat up and looked around, he saw that most were scattered near by while others were a little way off. He also noticed the content smile of a certain blue haired water wizard, he also noticed a certain pink haired dragon slayer with his head stuck in the ground.

"Idiot." He muttered

His body ached, his head was pounding, and his ears rang but he still was alive and that was all that mattered. He walked around and nudging others to wake up with his feet, he noticed a happy smile on Gajeel and Levy as they held hands in their slumber, he watched them for a while and he glanced at a certain brunette before nudging the iron dragon slayer awake. He found his grandfather with a smile of his own as on of his hands was placed on the large firm mounds of a certain blond Celestial Wizard.

"Pervert." He muttered shaking his head, he said before kicking his grandfather awake

"OUCH…who did that?" asked Makarov looking around

"Hey old man stop with your sexual harassment and help me wake them up." Said Laxus, "and don't do anything perverted to the girls while their unconscious."

"Since when do I take orders from you?" asked his grandfather

"Shut up and just do it!" replied his grandson as he nudged Lucy awake

After awhile with most of the members of Fairy Tail awake with the exception of one fire dragon slayer, everyone gathered around as Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna tried to pull Natsu's head out of the hole. Everyone else sat in a circle noticing the embarrass face of Gray and the flush face of Juvia and glanced between them, a few who were awake before them knew exactly what had happened.

"Gray I never knew you were into that sort of stuff?" whispered Cana sitting in between him and a giggling Gildarts

"You should appreciate that Gray not every woman well let you do that." Said a snickering Gildarts, Gray just groaned and hung his head

Meanwhile with Juvia her imagination was getting the better of her just like it always does, she pictured herself and Gray laying next to each other on a beach with flush faces and naked sweaty bodies. Gray with an arm around her waist pulled her in closer her breast flat against his chiseled chest he brought his mouth down next to her ear and whispered: "Ready for round two?"

Blood flew out of Juvia's nose and as she went down she said "Oh Gray my love!"

At that moment Gray never in his life wished that he was in Natsu's shoes, with his head buried in the ground. Gildarts and Cana couldn't hold back the laughter, Laxus smirked and Makarov had a full on perverted grin the rest caught on quickly and joined in on the laughter.

Finally after trying to get Natsu's head out of the ground Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy were able to pull him out. Natsu spat out dirt as he looked around and saw that his friends were alright, a little beat up but alright.

"So with everyone here we can finally get going." Said Gildarts

"Mmh." Agreed Makarov

And just then in the middle of the circle a small girl with blond curly hair, and deep green eyes appeared startling the group. She seemed to be smiling fondly at them, easing them and letting their guard down.

"Hello." She said, "My name is Mavis."

Makarov gasped and kneeled down "The first master graces with her appearance."

Mavis giggled at the vertically challenged old man.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but I'm also sorry for bringing you here." She said

"What do you mean first master?" asked Makarov

"Just before Acnologioa could destroy the island I casted Fairy sphere one of the three legendary spell."

"So the first Master saves us!" cried Makarov and the rest smile or smirk in Laxus' case

"Not exactly, I was only able to do that because of your strong bonds…I'm so proud of this generation of Fairy Tail to have such bonds…this is exactly the vision I had for Fairy Tail." She Replied

"You flatter us first Master." Replied the miniature old man

"But I'm afraid that I didn't cast it properly I was in such a rush to oh I'm so ashamed of myself." Said Mavis beginning to tear up

"I'm sure you did the best you did first master right." Said Makarov elbowing Gildarts

"Oh yeah-yeah of course I'm sure you did your best." Added Gildarts the others nodded

"But I really did mess up, it's my fault all of you are stuck here." Cried Mavis

"Ehh what do you mean First Master?" asked Makarov

"I brought you to another world! I'M SORRY!"

"…I don't see the problem at least we're not dead right." Said Natsu

"Yeah and this isn't the first time we were dropped of in another world." Added Lisanna

"I agree we can always find a way back so don't worry First master we'll find a way back home because we're Fairy Tail and that's what Fairy Tail does, we always find a way back home and to each other." Said Erza

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Added Makarov, "So you see First, everything is going to be alright."

"So you are not upset?" asked the First Master

"No." everyone replied

"Ok but I have to tell you something…I can feel my time here running out to have last this long is a miracle in itself since there is no magic here…"

"What no magic!" everyone Yelled

"I thought you weren't mad?" asked a teary Mavis

"Oh we're not we were just shocked First Master." Said Makarov

"I see that can be a shock…to everyone…like I was saying there is no magic here…so be careful…and…" she disappeared

"What was she going to say?" asked Lucy

"What ever it was I'm sure we can handle it, we're Fairy Tail after all." Said Natsu

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed

"For once I agree with Dragon breath over there." Said Gray

"What you call me ice nipps!" yelled Natsu butting heads with his rival

"You heard me…" Erza slammed her fists down on both of them

"How can you two argue in a time like this." She said

"So do you think we're back in Edolas?" asked Wendy

"Maybe, but the sky looks different than it looked there don't it." Said Carla

"You're so smart Carla." Said Happy, "Do you want a fishy?"

"Heavens no! Who would indulge in such a revolting meal?" Carla asked putting down Happy

"We need to figure exactly were we are." Said Makarov

"Well we could send a few out to do an expedition and have some remained here to protect the island." Said Cana

"Good thinking Cana I think we should do that." Said Makarov

"Oh papa is so proud of his little girl, isn't she smart." Said Gildarts, Cana turned around and turned red from embarrassment

"Ok so who should head out?" asked Elfman, "As a man I volunteer."

"How about we pull sticks?" offered Lucy ' _At least that way I have a better chance of not getting nominated or volunteer by Natsu and the others_.'

"Mmh no I think I should choose who goes, we need to have a balanced to team we can't afford to send all of our heavy hitters out or have them stay I can't take a chance something happening to any of you." Said Makarov

"And since we have no magic it will be extra dangerous, who knows what we could find or run into out there." Said Mira

"Now I'm inching to go out there, C'mon happy, Lucy!" exclaimed Natsu

' _Ooh why me!?'_ Lucy thought

"Wait Natsu Gramps has to choose who goes out there; you can't just march out there like an idiot." Said Laxus

"But…"

"No buts." Said Laxus, Natsu groaned

"After thinking it over and weighting my options I decided who should go." Said Makarov, "We need a good balance of strength, and brains, and teamwork,"

"So I am sending two teams of six to explore while the rest stay here, the more people out there the more we can get acquainted with this world. So the first team will be lead by Gildarts so team Gildarts will be: Elfman, Cana, Gajeel, Mira, and Levy."

"Are you sure I should go master?" asked Levy

"Don't worry squirt the old man choose you for a reason remember you were taking the S-class trials for a reason." Said Gajeel

' _That and someone had to keep you in line and be able to actually be the brains of the group.'_ Thought Makarov

"Ok now Erza will lead the other team which is made up off: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia."

"I have to be in the same team with this idiot!" yelled both Natsu and Gray

"You two have worked well in the past." Replied Makarov _'That and I don't want you two to annoy me in this island.'_

"The rest will stay here and defend the island now go on already!" Ordered the Third Master

"Hey old man have you forgotten that we are on an island, they need to make rafts first." Said Laxus

"Oh right silly me." Grinned the old man

 **A/N: Yes I know another story but I just have so many ideas that they get crowded up and won't let me think straight to work on my other stories and yes I know that this has been done but when I read stories like this I always find myself saying 'I wouldn't have done that' or 'that could have been done differently' or 'they just totally missed out on something that they could have added there'**

 **And was the whole fairy tail speech cheesy enough I mean we all know that fairy tail can get quite cheesy at times and also they will take a few beatings here in this story and they'll find out that there will be no last minute friendship power boost speech especially Erza and Natsu seeing as they the main ones that use it.**

 **Do you like the teams? And does any one know if Lacrimas still work in other dimensions I know they were used in Edolas but they eventually run out right?**


	2. Chapter 2

The teams were ready they had built raft from the fallen trees scattered around from their battle with Grimoire Heart, the rafts were big enough for seven people and although the teams were composed of a six person team everyone decided to make it bigger just to increase the stability and sturdiness of the raft. Makarov was standing alongside with his grandson, Laxus, watching the two teams prepare before their take off.

"So old man tell me why did you really pick the people in the teams?" asked Laxus

"What do you mean Laxus?" asked Makarov innocently

"I know you well old man you usually have a reason for everything." Said Laxus

"Seems that you are finally learning, very well truthfully we know that Gildarts is not one to stick around and if he stayed he would most likely destroy the island."

"Mm." hummed Laxus

"And well Cana needs some bonding time with her father; hopefully they can make some sort of relationship while they're gone." Continued the old master

Laxus nodded and glanced at the brunette, who was drinking a keg of ale where did she find one in a middle of a deserted island who knows.

"Mira although has gotten her powers back, she still lacks a bit of her old confidence and spunk that she had back then, hopefully this trip can change that." Said Makarov, "And of course Elfman would want to go to protect her and seeing her regain her confidence back will be good for the both of them."

"Gajeel and Levy those two have grown rather close and I for one am rather curious to see were this might go. And one dragon slayer on this island is one too much."

"Watch yourself old man." Replied Laxus

Makarov waved him off "Lisanna hasn't been around with everyone as much since she's gotten back she mostly stays in the guild with her sister, she needs this who knows when she comes back Natsu might have made a move."

"What about Lucy?" Asked Laxus

"I see those two as more as siblings, but who knows I might be wrong. She could help figure things out and someone needs to be the brains in that team, no offence to the others." Said Makarov

"Don't them hear you say that." Smirked Laxus

"Gray would go just because Natsu is going and Juvia of course will follow him, and again who knows maybe by the time they come back things might've happen with those two. Seriously kids theses days…someone always has to be behind them to give them a push to take the first step." Said Makarov

"They're just dense." Replied Laxus

"Same goes for you, I'm not getting younger when am I getting great grandkids." Cheekily replied Makarov

"H-hey watch what you're saying."

"Too easy." Replied Makarov

"Just get back to what you were saying."

"What about you having kids?"

"I'm not even going to bother." Said Laxus

"Right anyway Natsu would annoy me if he stayed, and would most likely find a way to destroy something here."

"What about his motion sickness?" asked Laxus

"Do you want him asking you for a fight for who knows how long?" asked Makarov

"I see your point."

"And Erza can rein him in if he gets out of hand and I trust her to lead them out there." Replied Makarov

Mean while with the two exploring groups, everyone seemed ready to go, they all decided to go on opposite direction from one another. Which was a smart thing to do; it would be kind of dumb if they travelled in the same direction. Natsu was being natsu, he was shouting something about fighting all new strong guys and beating Gildarts, everyone else simply ignored him already used to his antics. Erza was on her groups raft making sure everything was ready, again, before they set off. Erza was wearing a red pants with yellow fire design on the bottom and cloths around her chest. Since there was no magic in this world she couldn't re-quip out of that and into her Heart Kreuz Armor, her sword Demon Blade Crimson Sakura clung to her right thigh. Lucy and Lisanna were sitting, with Happy in Lisanna's lap, waiting for the rest of their team to get on there was an almost awkward silence between the two. The two girls didn't really talk much to each other and they never really interacted that much, and both were really close to Natsu and Happy that it almost felt that if one of them was to interact with him alone it would be stepping into the others personal time with him.

Gray and Juvia were looking between the two girls; even Juvia could read the almost unspoken problem between the two female wizards. Gray didn't really care as long as I didn't interfere with their mission. To say that Gray wasn't interested in girls was a bit far from the truth, he just didn't have time for them, and all that he cared about at the moment was fighting and getting stronger to protect those he held close. Relationships weren't something that was talked about in his generation of Fairy Tail wizards. Sure there was Lisanna and Natsu when they were younger but nothing serious really happened, now this weird relationship Natsu has with Lucy, some say its more like siblings while other say its more like a old married couple when they argue, so whatever that relationship was it seemed it would stay that way and wouldn't go further than that. Of course there were Bicsa and Alzack but they didn't seem to say out loud their mutual affection for one another so another relationship that wouldn't progress further, and there were others that were like that. Relationships were something most didn't think off or didn't have time for or were too scared to pursue, and now looking at Lucy and Lisanna he was glad that he didn't pursue one, of course that didn't stop a blue haired water user from pursuing him.

"Natsu stop your rambling and get on!" exclaimed Erza

"A-aye sir"

"Idiot." Muttered Gray

Gildarts Clive the ace of Fairy Tail stared at the same as the wind blew through his hair, he was a bit excited hoping to find new challenges in this brand new world and to do it along side his daughter was even better. He hoped that this would make up for the past eighteen years; he wanted to make it up to her to get to really know who she is and to bond with her. He was also excited to meet all sorts of beauties in this new world, with a perverted grin he could imagine all the different types of girls he would meet.

"Geez I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him wont I?' said Cana

"Gildarts is a man!"

"I'm sure you can beat some manners into him Cana, don't worry I can help you out if you'd like." Replied Mira

"Ok listen up you brats, be careful out there, remember we have no magic here so we are somewhat defenseless, but that wont stop us and never will…so go and learn as much as you can of this world then come back and we'll decide what we'll do from there oh and please try not to draw attention to yourselves meaning don't destroy anything."

"Aww c'mon gramps where's the fun in that." Said Natsu

"I MEAN IT NATSU NO DESTRUCTION IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" replied Makarov

"Aye sir." Said Natsu

"Ok now go forth my children and do look out for yourselves."

"We will master." Said Gildarts as he pushed off his raft from shore

"I promise that we will won't come back empty handed." Said Erza doing the same

As soon as her teams raft hit the water Natsu went down clutching his stomach and turned green. Lisanna and Lucy looked at him with concern, Erza payed him no attention, happy was eating a fish, Juvia was cooing at Gray.

"Geez Natsu your such a loser not even a second and your already this pathetic."

"What…you…say…Ice…di..d-di..dick"

So saying their final good byes team Gildarts went off and as did team Erza, one team was heading towards an island full of trouble while the other team was on a collision course with a ship. They would find out this world is full of trouble and that they would be dragged into it, because Fairy Tail always helps those in need and because of that they would also make enemies as well.

"You think they'll be alright?" asked Laxus

"Yeah they'll be fine." Replied Makarov

"You do know that they'll blow shit up right."

"As long as it's not on this island and it doesn't come back and bite us in the ass i don't care." Replied Makarov

The wind blew again as Makarov looked out at the sea seeing the tiny specks of his children sailing away, a seagull flew by circling the island until it found a place to perch. A twelve year old girl with blue hair and a white cat by her side saw the bird and smiled at it, the bird took off again and flying above the guild master, a white liquid substance fell from the seagull and landed on the old man.

"Shit!" said Makarov as he felt the seagulls crap land on his head, "Damn bird."

 **A/N: short chapter sorry but seeing as I haven't updated this story I wrote a quick chapter most likely the stories I will be updating the most are Bond of Brothers and Return of The King but I will keep updating this story and GFLA just to let you guys know. So what do you think and if you have any ideas let me know such as pirates name or crews or islands/villages get creative**


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Gildarts: Gildarts, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Mira, and Elfman; Team Erza: Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Juvia**

* * *

Team Gildarts was already quite a few miles away from Tenrou, Mira and Elfman sat together in the middle, Cana was at the back with her barrel of beer, Levy was with Gildarts at the front hoping to reach land in order to buy a proper ship. It wasn't a surprise that Levy came up with that idea. Gajeel and Lily were at the sides of the raft looking at out the horizon.

"Just picture it Lily, a whole bunch of new people we get to punch, you think some of us will give us a challenge." Said Gejeel

"Remember my friend, this world holds no magic, you're not as strong as you are used to and i currently have no magic so i am afraid that i would not be able to aid you in battle." replied Lily

"Ahh you worry too much, don't ya think I thought of that, but that just means it'd be more of a challenge and we can test out skills and not power." said Gajeel

"Huh i never thought of that."

"Gajeel is right." said Gildarts who didn't hide the fact that he was eavesdropping on their conversion, "Listen up all of you this is important, it doesn't matter how much magic power you had back on Earthland, or if you haven't used your magic in a while or if you're a dragon slayer or not. That is all obsolete here, it wont help you, while we are here in this new world we have to rely on our skills, whatever they might be, either fighting skill or just straight up survival skills. This place is going to test our resolve, we might face opponents whom we could destroy if we still had our magic but now will give us a challenge and who knows might even beat us. But we wont let that keep us down, we will find a way to survive and hopefully find a way back home. We will fight until we can't fight any longer."

"Damn right." said Gajeel

"What a manly speech."

"I will fight until I cant fight any longer!" said Mira

"I might have not been the most powerful back home, but I'll help anyway I can to survive." said Levy

"We all make it back home." said Cana

"I will still be of use to all of you here." said Lily

"Good, that's the Fairy tail spirit." Said Gildarts

"Hey look- look over there I think I see land!" said Levy

A small speck of green and brown was seen not that far away, Gildarts estimated that it would take them at least 3 to 4 hours to get there. They made plans to buy the cheapest ship, and to stock up on supplies and ask information and Levy added to get a map as well. They all made plans and had agreed to it and everyone was all set until it was pointed out by Mira that they didn't have the currency of this world, all their plans came crashing down because of their lack of money. was this how Lucy felt.

* * *

Team Erza was not having a easy time, it all started when with in a couple hours sailing Happy and Lucy managed to spot a ship out in the distance. The team debated whether or not they should hail the ship towards them. The group was somewhat split, Erza, Gray, Juvia (no surprise there), Lisanna were for letting the ship go after all they had no idea of knowing if it was s friendly vessel. That left Lucy, Happy, and a seasick Natsu opposing them claiming that they should ask for help from the ship, they could provide information and maybe medicine for Natsu's motion sickness and the ship would be safer than a raft.

At the end however all of that didn't matter as the ship began to move towards them, it would seem that they were spotted.

As the ship got closer they saw it was huge, it could most likely carry all of the guild members comfortably and still have a bit more room spare. And it ship they could see more details to it, it had multiple sails some big and some small. They also spotted cannons at the side and one in the front. But the most obvious feature the one that capture all of their eyes was the giant skull and cross bones with a red nose in the middle. It was a pirate ship and it was but only a few meters away from them.

"Crap, what do we do?" asked Grey

"W-we ki-ki-kic-k th-ei-r assssss." struggled out Natsu

"Are you crazy they could blow us out the water if they wanted to!" yelled Lucy

"That's Natsu for ya." said Happy

"Shut it you stupid cat!"

"Lisanna! Lucy's being scary!" screeched the blue cat as it ran towards the white haired girl

"There there happy i'm sure she didn't mean it, Right?" asked Lisanna as she looked at Lucy with a smile similar to that of her sisters

"Yeah, yeah i didn't mean it." said Lucy

Meanwhile, Erza stared hard at the ship. She knew that this could go two ways either fight and possibly get blown out of the water with a small chance of taking over the ship. She wasn't so sure of the latter, she knew she was a strong fighter and could take on multiple people at once, she was confident in her skills but she wasn't arrogant. She didn't know how many pirates were on the ship, sure Gray and maybe Juvia and Lisanna could help her, but that would leave Lucy and Natsu. Lucy could take one or two but more and she would be in trouble, and Natsu was in no condition to fight at all.

Or they could go with them, maybe if they can play possum they could fish for information while simultaneously head towards land, because sooner or later they would have to dock somewhere. And when they did that's when they would strike. It was risky, but her decision now determined the fate of both her team and those that stayed behind on Tenrou and maybe even Gildarts team as well.

Damn it!

* * *

Makarov got everyone to work as soon as the two team left, they needed shelter and collect food, the provisions that they brought was either destroyed during the fight with Grimoire Heart and Acnologia or just wouldn't be enough to survive on. The cave system was half filled in with rubble as well, the fights no doubt caused a cave in or made the caves on stubble. This wasn't how everything was supposed to go, he felt like a failure as a Master, he couldn't protect his children and those that left behind in Magnolia no doubt thought them dead and a part of him felt like he abandon them. Maybe he was too old to be the Master, maybe someone younger could have done a better job. Who knows now, but this wasn't the time to be thinking like that, he had to play with the cards that he was dealt with and make the best of it.

"Hey Gramps." called Laxus

"What is it my boy?" Makarov looked towards his Grandson

"we're almost done with the first shack, maybe by then end of the day we'd be all done." Replied Laxus

"That's good to hear." Answered Makarov, "Laxus, if you were in my shoes, what would you have done in a situation like this. What would have you done if you were the guild master?"

"Well, if I was the same person that I was back then we wouldn't be in this situation..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah we'd be worst off, you did everything you could we're all alive and relatively fine." said Laxus

"And what about who you are now?" asked Makarov

"Why are you asking this?" asked Laxus

"Seeing the situation we're in made me realize that maybe you we're right, I am getting old Laxus, way to old, maybe if i was a few years younger this all of this wouldn't have happened." Replied Makarov

"Maybe if I was a better Grandson this would have never happened." said Laxus

"That wasn't your fault, i should have been there more and help explain my decisions. I treated you like everyone else but you're not like everyone else. You're my grandson." Said Makarov

"No! You treat every one the same, like family,it wouldn't be fair to everyone else. That's why everyone in Fairy Tail loves you, you treat everyone equally." Replied Laxus, "Let's just agree that we're both at fault here, ok."

Makarov looked at his grandson, smiled and nodded.

The seagull from earlier cried out and landed on a branch, it cried some more and took off again.

"Master, Master!" came Wendy crying in

"What is it child?" asked Makarov

"A ship, A ship. Me and Carla were at the beach watching the sea when we saw a ship coming here!" Wendy yelled out

Makarov looked at his grandson. "Go gather everyone."

"Right." And with that Laxus left

"Take me were you saw the ship, Wendy."

"OK."

When Makarov arrived he saw a single green ship with large white sails and something blue printed on them, he couldn't really make out what it said from this distance. He heard multiple footsteps stop behind him.

"What do you think Gramps, think they could cause trouble for us?" asked Laxus

"I don't Laxus, I don't know. But if they do..."

"We'll show them off this island, the hard way." finished Laxus as he cracked his knuckles and as Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Wendy and Carla stood behind him and his Grandfather.

Not far away from them, the seagull looked on from its perch.

* * *

 **This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, i don't know why it didn't upload but here it is**

 **Remember to review follow/favorite the story and if you liked this story check out my other stories**

 **Have a good day guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Team Gildarts: Gildarts, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Mira, and Elfman**

* * *

Gildarts is a man who has seen many thing, some wonderful and beautiful other hideous and inhuman, but coming into a new world with out magic and mostly water is a new experience. In Earthland, a world of magic, he is strong really strong so strong that there is little that can intimidate him let alone scare him, but here in this world, he's just like the average citizens back home. Fragile and easy to break. He doesn't like to admit it but he's a bit scared, if this was a month ago Gildarts would have seen this as nothing more of a new challenge, but now..now he has something to live for. A daughter, his daughter, whose just as fragile as he is. He's scared that something might happen to his baby girl, something that would take her away from him. Looking out at the island that they are getting closer to, Gildarts is scared to what they may find there because he knows even if Fairy Tail isn't looking for trouble, trouble seems to have a way of finding Fair Tail.

"We're almost there." said Cana who was standing besides him

"Yeah, remember we're not here looking for trouble just to find some answers and maybe some supplies if we can." Said Gildarts

"Che, trouble has a way of finding us, that's the reason why we're in this mess in the first place." Muttered Gajeel

Everyone on the raft looked at the island and they knew that Gajeel was right trouble finds them, which was why Gildarts and everyone else were scared, even if some of them wouldn't admit it. A warm breeze pushing their raft faster towards the island, made their hearts jump, as soon as they took a single step on land their mission and Fairy Tails future and survival would depend on them.

"OK remember to stick together and watch each others back." Said Gildarts

Taking a breath, Gildarts stepped off of the raft and on to the island, they landed on a beach there didn't seem to be any signs of civilization near by as far as they could tell. walking forward, everyone stood shoulder to shoulder in a line and stared at the forest that was more inland of the island. They knew that they could possibly find fruits and maybe wild life that they could gather and eat and of course bring back to everyone else on Tenrou.

"Ok lets split up in to teams of two, and stay with in shouting distance of each other." Ordered Gildarts, " Cana you're with me, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy, and that leaves Mira with Elfman."

Splitting off as soon as they entered the forest the groups began to search around for anything to eat, but all they seemed to find were plants, trees and bugs. After awhile Mira and Elfman heard rustling near by, they looked at the shrubs a few feet off to the side of them and saw some movement. Rustling was heard and what sounded like oinking, the siblings looked at each other and knew that they would have food soon enough, all they had to do was a little hunting. Walking slowly towards the shrubs the rustling became louder and louder standing a few feet away from the shrubs the brother and sister decided that Elfman would come from the left and Mira from the right A very simple plan...for anyone who wan't in Fairy Tail.

Stomping out of the shrubbery a man sized boar charged out, the brother and sister team screamed and began to run away from the beast.

Gajeel and Pantherlily jumped out of the side and tried to tackle the giant boar only to bounce off of its hide.

"Damn what the hell is that thing made of?" asked Gajeel

"Levy who was near by began to yell. "Gildart! We kinda need you right about now!"

The boar hearing Levy shouting turned its head and charged towards her causing her to scream in fright, Gajeel again tried to tackle him only to fall flat on his ass.

"Damn it, Elfman get your ass over hear and help!" yelled Gajeel

Shouting his catchphrase of 'Man!" Elfman charged the beast and tackled its hind legs, Gajeel seeing this goes for the legs in the front. Both of the men wrestling down the giant boar were getting clobbered, Elfman would get kicked by one of its legs that managed to get free while Gajeel had to deal with the tuck that the boar tried to impale him with.

Finally Gildarts jumps from above on to the back of the beast and starts pummeling on its neck, Mira and Cana not wanting to sit by began to attack it with sticks and stones. One of the stones managed to hit it in the eye, and the creature began to roar and wildly buck trying to free itself from the hold, one of Gildart's punch however managed to stun it, seeing this Gildarts began and punch again and again on the back of the head. Even though none of them had magic, they were still strong as this realization popped into their heads all of them bean to gain confidence and began to beat down the beast. And Finally knocking it out.

Breathing heavily Everyone circled around it. Gildarts handed Elfman a boulder that he casually picked up, Elfman lifted the boulder over his head and crashed it down on the boar, the girls turned their heads away.

"Thank you." Muttered Gildarts, "Nothing shall go to waste."

Gajeel and Elfman both carried the boar over to the raft, while the others continued to search for food. MIra and Cana heard noises coming over a near by hill, it didn't sound like an animal it almost sounded like laughter. There could be people on the island!

"Gildarts...Gildarts, get over hear." said Mira

Levy managed to hear them alerted Gildarts that the other girls were calling him, Pantherlily who was with Gildart went to see what they were calling him for.

"I think there could be someone on the island." said Cana

"Mhm we heard some laughter over the hill, maybe they could tell us about where we are." said Mira

"I don't know what would they be doing here on the island, it's clearly devoid of any cities or towns." Pointed out Pantherlily

"I agree, we don't know anything about them we have to be careful on what we say and do." said Levy

"We'll check it out, we need to find information, information that they might have." said GIldarts, "Stay close and be ready just in case anything goes down. Lily you stay behind and let Elfman and Gajeel where we are when they come, if anything does go down they'll be our little surprise."

"Got it." responded Pantherlily

"OK let's go." said Gildarts

The three girls and Gildarts walked up the hill, and looked at the base of the hill and saw that a group of more than ten men were sitting around in a circle, there were chest of various sizes near them, they were laughing and shouting. The men were dirty and scruffy looking, they had bandannas and earnings cutlass swords on the ground near them, and at the other side of the island was a ship, it wasn't anything huge but it was big enough to hold at least twelve. At the very top was a black flag with a skull and cross bones, only that the bones had what looked like punching gloves on them.

"Pirates." whispered Levy

"They have a ship, no doubt there are more of them there." Said Cana

"They might also have maps, equipment, money, and food." said Mira

"All the things that we need." finished Gildarts

"So we're going to steal from Pirates?' asked Levy

"Yes, I doubt they'll help us out of the kindness of their hearts." said Cana

"Ok it looks like all they have is swords, so we just have to fight in close quarters hit their arms and stomachs. Don't go for the face straight away, save it for later."

"Got it . Replied the girls

"Ok lets go." said Gildarts as he descended down the hill with the girls close bhind, half way down they were noticed by the group of men.

As soon as the Fairy Tail wizards reached the bottom of the hill the pirates were already standing ready to great them, Gildarts saw the look that the men were giving at the girls, he especially got ticked off when a couple of them were looking at his baby girl. Walking closer the pirates were muttering to themselves, chuckling and grinning.

"Hey I was hoping if you fine gentlemen could help us out, we're kinda in a bit of a jam." said Gildarts

"Sure, we'll help ya out, ain't that right fellahs." One of them said the captain maybe

"Yeah, we'd be mighty happy to help yer out, mighty happy indeed." said another eyeying Cana

Plastering a smile Gildarts said. " We'll that's good, I'm happy to hear that!"

And the next thing the man knew a fist crashed right into his stomach knocking the wind right out of him. Cana kicked the man who they all assumed was the captain, the man fell on his back he looked up only for a sandle clad foot knocked him out. All of the other pirates picked up theor swords and began to walk towards the group of wizards, Levy having some stones left over began to chuck them at the pirates, Mira went in and tackled someof them down and began to clobber them down. Cana managed to side step a slash and she followed it with punch to the stomach and a knee to the groin, Gildarts was doing well taking on two men at a time. He used their clumsy movements against them, they were probably intoxicated, making them crash in to each other or sometime hit one another. As she ran out of stones Levy let out a yelp when one of them men advanced towards her, when all of the sudden a black blur came crashing down, a hand gripped the mans head and slammed it on the ground. Gajeel turned towards Levy and grinned.

Elfman was just shoulder checking anyone that came close to his sister, his big mass worked on knocking the smaller pirates down for Mira to finish them off with a kick to the head.

Looking around at the beaten bodies of the pirates the group of Fairies grinned, they might not have magic anymore but they could still kick ass! Gajeel and Elfman went back to the raft to get the boar while Gildarts and the girls collect all of the pirates belongings an carry them to the pirates ship, their new ship. Once everyone was reunited and everything was on board, everyone let out a laugh at the events that unfolded through out the day, they were going to be alright, after all they're Fairy Tail.

Setting sail on their new ship, which they named Magnolia, and taking down the pirate flag Team Gildarts decided to head back to Tenrou first. They would look at the maps that they had found with the master and figure their next course of action. But while Team Gildarts was having a easy time with this group of pirates and getting food and materials back to Tenrou, Team Erza was having anything but an easy time.


End file.
